


Rayons de lune, poussières d'étoiles

by malurette



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, UST, body double, human!Luna
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur divers personnages et couples parmi les Sailor Senshi. 1ère et 2ème vignettes : Usagi/Rei, Ce qu'elles sont prêtes à faire. 3 et 4ème: Usagi/human!Luna, Trop mignonne ainsi. 5ème: Minako & Séléné, Doublure. 6 et 7èmes: Rei/Minako, Des principes. 8ème : Usagi et Chibi Usa, départ. 9 et 10èmes : Minako entre amour et mission. 11ème : Setsuna, Le flot du temps. 12ème : Ami & Setsuna, Aux extrêmes du système. 13 et 14èmes : Les rêves de Makoto. 15ème : Quand Setsuna se fait passer pour une infirmière scolaire à l'école de Chibi Usa. 16ème : Vénus et Mars selon la mythologie. <br/>17ème : Neo Queen Serenity, Pour que cesse toute violence. <br/>18ème : Haruka/Michiru, Homme ou femme. <br/>19ème : Où les Starlights s'amusent à noter les Senshi. <br/>20ème : Kotono et Rei, Admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rei/Usagi, Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ses amies ou sa princesse, Rei irait jusqu'en Enfer... mais pas dans une salle de jeux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout mais pas ça !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "jeux interdits" d’après Gabriela_Gosden  
> (été ‘08, après le Femslash Day)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Usagi envie et admire Rei : elle est non seulement incroyablement belle, mais en plus tout en elle force le respect. Elle est intelligente - même si pas autant qu’Ami - bien élevée, distinguée. Et elle reste gentille envers ses amies, là où d’autres pourraient devenir hautaines et méprisantes.

Le seul détail qui la chagrine vraiment, c’est son refus net et apparemment définitif d’aller s’amuser dans une salle d’arcade. La jeune prêtresse fait presque toutes les concessions qu’on lui demande, par amitié, accompagne ses amies à peu près n’importe où ailleurs, mais pas question qu’on la force à s’abrutir sur des jeux vidéos !


	2. Usagi/Rei, La fille du bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si tu passes par Sendai Saka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du bus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsukino Usagi/Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/crush  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série ; tome 2 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Si tu prends le bus qui passe par Sendai Saka à 6h, tu pourras voir une super-belle fille_ , a dit Ami. _Si tu prends par le bus qui passe par Sendai Saka à 6h, tu disparais pour toujours_ , dit la rumeur.

Usagi veut élucider ces deux mystères. (Ou, en fait, elle a envie de voir la fille et n’écoute que d’une oreille distraite ce que suggère Luna à propos des disparitions.)  
Tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle en oublie totalement l’affaire des disparitions. Elle la trouve tellement belle : dans de telles circonstances, elle pourrait vraiment la suivre en Enfer !


	3. Usagi, Luna, Ozora ; Reine d'une nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformer Luna en humaine ? ça n'a pas si bien marché la première fois ; Sailor Moon voudrait réessayer et faire mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Reine d’une nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Luna/Ōzora Kakeru, Sailor Moon/human!Luna, mention d’Artemis/Luna et de Mamoru/Usagi  
>  **Genre :** amour malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "jeux interdits" d’après Gabriela_Gosden  
> (été ‘08 après le Femslash Day)  
>  **Continuité :** one-shot de la _Princesse Snow Kaguya_ ; tome 11, il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Luna est revenue en larmes de sa nuit de Noël celui qu’elle voulait comme amoureux. La magie de Sailor Moon qui lui a donné une apparence humaine n’a pas suffi. Usagi en est absolument désolée et c’est Luna elle-même qui doit la consoler :  
« Mais, tu n’as rien à te reprocher. C’est ma faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais je ne suis pas humaine. Ça n’aurait jamais marché. Il a compris tout de suite... »

Usagi continue quand même à se blâmer pour cet échec :  
« J’aurais dû t’aider plus, te montrer peut-être, comment c’est être humaine ?  
\- Nous n’avions pas le temps... »  
Et maintenant il est trop tard. Mais l’idée de rendre Luna humaine -même sans personne d’autres qu’elles pour en attendre le résultat- persiste dans leurs esprits à toutes deux.

Cela fait longtemps maintenant que Luna partage la chambre le lit d’Usagi, en tant qu’animal domestique, amie et confidente. Les câlins entre elles ont toujours été innocents – forcément.  
Depuis que Luna a la possibilité de prendre forme humaine, tout a changé. L’une et l’autre rêvent, en secret, d’explorer ce corps nouveau, de reprendre leurs gestes d’affection en les transformant en jeux bien différents. Leurs envies n’ont plus rien d’innocent.

C’est amoral, pensent-elles, elles ont l’une et l’autre chacune un fiancé avec qui elles sont appelées à fonder une famille dans le futur. Pourtant... l’attrait de la nouveauté et de l’interdit est le plus fort. Le futur est encore loin et elles ont tant à découvrir ensemble maintenant !


	4. Usagi/Luna ; Trop mignonne !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna humaine est à croquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop mignonne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sailor Moon - > human!Luna -> Ōzora Kakeru  
>  **Genre :** presque  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : one-shot de la _princesse Snow Kaguya_... c’était au tome 11 il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sailor Moon a rendu Luna humaine pour une nuit, pour lui permettre d’aller voir son amoureux. La demoiselle chat qui se tient devant elle est super-mignonne, trouve-t-elle. (Forcément : elle a puisé dans son propre imaginaire pour la rendre aussi séduisante que possible, selon ses critères à elle.)

Elle regrette presque de la voir partir en courant vers son Kakeru... mais après tout, c’est Luna la reine de la fête cette année, c’est elle qui choisit ce qui lui fait plaisir.  
Mais dans un an, à Noël prochain, Usagi pourra peut-être souhaiter qu’elle reste plutôt à ses côtés ?


	5. Minako/Sailor Moon, Jeux de miroirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Venus, doublure de Sailor Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jeux de miroirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Code Name: Sailor V. / Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Artemis, Aino Minako, Sailor Moon  
>  **Genre :** genish/légèrement angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Sailor V._ tome 3 / _Sailor Moon_ tome... je ne sais plus, entre 2 et 4 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Minako a l’impression qu’Artemis s’est joué d’elle. Il l’a guidée, entraînée à utiliser ses pouvoirs, équipée en gadgets perfectionnés, entourée de sa prévenance. N’était-ce qu’un mensonge, se demande-t-elle ? Il l’a persuadée qu’elle était une princesse guerrière, le seul espoir de la justice.  
Maintenant que la mémoire lui revient, qu’elle se souvient de ce qu’elle est vraiment, de qui était réellement sa princesse... Elle se sent flouée. Dans les pires moments, elle reproche à Artemis de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs et s’être servi d’elle comme d’une poupée.  
Il l’a choisie semble-t-il pour sa ressemblance avec la Princesse Séléné, l’a habillée d’un uniforme déguisant ce qu’aurait dû être vraiment Sailor Venus, l’a encouragée à croire qu’elle était la Princesse de la Lune.

Avec sa mémoire retrouvée, Minako sait bien que tout cela, c’était pour protéger sa Princesse, qu’elle-même est une guerrière et qu’autrefois, elle en était largement fière. Elle sait aussi que si elle-même s’y est trompée, alors leurs ennemis n’y auront bien sûr vu que du feu, et cela fait d’autant moins de danger ciblé sur Séléné.  
Mais quand même... quitte à devoir doubler ainsi sa Princesse, elle aurait aimé être consciente de ce qu’elle faisait. Et puis, malgré tout, même si dans quelques jours elle se préfèrera guerrière et surtout pas princesse à protéger... elle aussi a été une petite fille rêvant d’être une princesse et a mal de voir ce rêve qu’elle croyait réalisé brisé pour être offert à une autre.


	6. Rei/Minako, Principes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei a des principes, Minako aussi... juste pas les mêmes et il faut les concilier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Principes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Couple :** Aino Minako x Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post series ; pas de spoil pour autant mais c’est mieux en ayant lu la dernière saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Rei a des Principes. (Oui, avec une majuscule d’emphase). Des règles de vie nécessaires de son propre avis, des principes stricts, ennuyeux et contraignants et limite inutiles, d’après Minako. Ça inclut : pas de galipettes la veille d’une séance zazen ou d’un exorcisme, et en fait, le moins possible de galipettes de manière générale parce qu’on ne sait jamais quand les ennemis vont attaquer et qu’il faut rester toujours en forme et vigilantes face à eux.  
En tant que Sailor Venus, chef des guerrières affectées à la protection de la future Reine Sérénité, Minako devrait se montrer un peu plus responsable et respecter ces conseils avisés. En tant que Sailor Venus, amoureuse exaltée, elle a une ligne de conduite de plus : se consacrer à sa moitié. Et Aino Minako, dix-sept ans, lycéenne, vous dira que c’est bien beau d’avoir des principes, mais que mamzelle Hino Rei, là, a un balai dans le derrière qu’il faudrait décoincer. Et bon sang, puisque la paix est revenue, plus rien ne l’empêche de s’y appliquer avec une dévotion enthousiaste !


	7. Minako/Rei, Un voeu sur une étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment réaliser un voeu ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _To wish upon a star_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako, Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour/amour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « miracles de la foi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (o9 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** manga-verse, sans doute vers le milieu à la fin de la série  
>  **Notes :** et à tout hasard je rappelle que la personnalité de Rei est différente dans le manga et dans l’anime et que je me base sur la première.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant une fille formidable. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à trouver l’amour ?  
\- Pourquoi viens-tu me demander ça à moi ? »  
(Parce qu’Usagi file le parfait amour avec Mamoru et ne saurait pas l’aider, que Makoto se lamenterait elle aussi, qu’Ami... chercherait une réponse scientifique et ça n’est pas du tout au goût de Minako. Rei ? n’est pas qualifiée pour répondre à sa complainte, mais elle reste sa meilleure amie.)

« Bon. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Un conseil sur le genre de garçon que tu es censée draguer ?  
\- Même pas.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi, que tu me remontes un peu le moral ! »

Le regard de Rei en dit long : elle trouve qu’une telle affaire n’en vaut pas la peine.

Ou que tu aies une brillante idée.

« Bon. Un conseil, alors, pour toi directement, par pour « eux ». »

Tout est affaire de croyance. Si tu y crois assez fort, si tu y mets assez du tien, tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.  
\- Si tu t’en donnes les moyens et si tu fais assez d’efforts, c’est-à-dire ?  
\- C’est un des corollaires, oui. La simple foi ne fait pas tout.  
\- Mais tu dis qu’elle est nécessaire.  
\- Forcément : si tu pars battue d’avance, comment espères-tu que ton souhait puisse se réaliser ?  
\- Y’a pas de miracles, quoi.  
\- ...Tout dépend de ce que tu qualifies de miracle.  
\- Mouais. Je préfère ne pas te demander ce que toi tu qualifies de miracle, alors. »

Rei officie au temple Hikawa, fréquente une école catholique et se bat en temps que Guerrière Sailor ; elle est bien placée pour savoir que le panthéon shinto, le dieu des Soeurs et même Éternelle Sailor Moon ça fonctionne à peu près de la même manière : c’est la croyance humaine qui supporte les dieux et la magie. Sans fidèles, ils n’existent pas, et ne peuvent sûrement pas accomplir de miracles.  
(« Bien sûr, fait Minako acide : si personne n’est là pour les constater, comment les appeler miracles de toute façon ?  
\- Tu philosophes, maintenant ? »)

Minako a tout essayé ; les talismans, prier devant au autel ou à sa fenêtre devant une étoile, la fameuse étoile du Berger, en fait la planète Vénus, s’adresser directement à la déesse de l’amour dont elle porte le nom...

« Faites qu’un garçon tombe dans mes bras ne te mènera à rien. Crois en toi d’abord.  
\- Je suis formidable, je veux qu’on me remarque en conséquence ! c’est mieux ? »

Rei soupire. Reprendre confiance en soi, pour Minako, ressemble dangereusement à avoir carrément une trop haute opinion d’elle-même.  
Mais bon, sa bonne humeur et sa flamme retrouvées font plaisir à voir. Une Minako transformée en loque au bord de pleurnicher, même pour quelques heures, ça n’est pas beau à voir.  
Ça lui est déjà arrivé de perdre courage, oui, quand ses pouvoirs ne répondaient plus ; ça lui est arrivé de s’effondrer (brièvement) sur un amour impossible, mais ça seul Artémis le sait.

Et puis voilà, c’est passé. Sa résolution est revenue, plus forte que jamais :

« Bon. Ben. Rei !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux bien qu’on sorte ensemble ? »


	8. Usagi & Chibi Usa, Elle s'en est allée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi Usa est repartie dans le temps et laisse un sacré vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et elle s'en est allée...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon   
> **Personnages :** Tsukino Usagi  & Chibi Usa  
>  **Genre :** tristounet  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « allée » + contrainte accessoire « temps » pour 31_jours (o8 mars '12)  
>  **Prompt :** une fille pour la Journée de la Femme  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la 4ème saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Chibi Usa s'en est allée, cette fois définitivement : repartie à son époque pour ne plus revenir à celle-ci.   
Après tout ce qu'elles ont vécues toutes ensembles, les débuts difficiles et les mauvais jours largement éclipsés par les bons moments, dans la vie de tous les jours comme dans la victoire au terme des durs combats... Usagi se sent un terrible pincement au cœur à la voir partir.  
C'est une amie, une petite sœur chérie qui s'en va à tout jamais.

Savoir qu'elle reviendra comme sa fille dans quelques années à peine, et qu'elle la verra grandir pour devenir telle qu'elle était... ça ne la console pas. Le temps à attendre reste bien long et elle-même aura changé d'ici là. Leur relation ne sera plus la même.   
Même en sachant que sa Chibi Usa lui reviendra – sous une forme d'abord différente – elle sait qu'en tout cas cette époque-ci, irrémédiablement, s'en est allée. Elle n'existera plus que dans leurs souvenirs, et pour les années qui se profilent, ça sera autant de regrets que de force d'espoir.  
Au moins, il lui reste encore tout ce temps pour se remettre de ce si étrange baby blues...


	9. Minako(/Ace), Des mots qui font peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Minako a dit 'Je t'aime' à Ace ses mots sonnaient comme une question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des mots qui font peur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Code Name Sailor V.  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako (Sailor Venus), Minako/Ace mentionné  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais [Hiruma] ne serait capable de dire _Je t'aime_."  
>  d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Note :** thème traité en double exemplaire : même début, même perso, développements différents, même fin (1/2)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jamais elle ne serait capable de dire « Je t'aime », ces mots lui font trop peur. Elle les a trop souvent utilisés à tort et à travers.

La première fois qu'elle a voulu les prononcer pour de bon, pire que se voir repoussée... l'élu de son cœur s'est révélé être son ennemi, et s'est moqué de ses sentiments. Il a dit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas une déclaration, mais mendiait de la reconnaissance, pas sûre de ses propres sentiments !

Il avait raison.

Quelle ironie, se dit Minako : placée sous le signe de l'Amour, elle n'y aura jamais droit elle-même.


	10. Minako (/Rei?), Amour ou mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme Minako l'a dit à Rei une fois, il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre amour et mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Amour ou mission  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako (Sailor Venus) –  vague possibilité de Minako/Rei si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais [Hiruma] ne serait capable de dire _Je t'aime_."  
>  d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Note :** thème traité en double exemplaire : même début, même perso, développements différents, même fin (2/2)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 16  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jamais elle ne serait capable de dire « Je t'aime », ces mots lui font trop peur. Ils enchaînent ceux qui les prononcent et ceux qui les reçoivent.

Minako se connaît : tous ceux dont elle s'entiche, si seulement ils pouvaient l'aimer elle voudrait se les attacher exclusivement. Et si sa charge de Sailor Senshi venait à la forcer à choisir entre amour et mission, elle ferait passer la mission avant l'amour – et elle sait qu'elle et son partenaire en auraient tous deux le cœur déchiré.

Quelle ironie : placée sous le signe de l'Amour, elle n'y aura jamais droit elle-même.


	11. Sailor Pluto, Dans le flot du temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cours de l'Histoire et les vies humaines, vus par la Gardienne du Temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans le flot du temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Sailor Pluto – Meiō Setsuna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « la vie est un long fleuve tranquille » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (o8 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille, c’est ce que pensait Sailor Pluto, Gardienne du Temps : le flot de l’Histoire s’écoule majestueusement, sans rien pour l’empêcher. Et les êtres humains ne sont que des bulles à sa surface, sans importance. Les quelques tourbillons le long des berges n’affectent pas son trajet général ni son débit. Les forces en jeu pour faire changer ce fleuve dépassent les simples individus et prennent souvent naissance loin au-delà de leur rayon de compréhension, ne parlons même pas d’action. Il faut des masses énormes et des conjonctions d’événements bien particulières, pour marquer l’Histoire.

Les Sailor Senshi, avec leurs pouvoirs, apportent des changements notables au cours du monde, ou plutôt en empêchent de dramatiques, sans pour autant se rendre compte de toutes les implications. Et à côté de ça, elles ont aussi leurs vies propres.

À présent qu’elle est réincarnée en tant qu’humaine, Meiō Setsuna s’émerveille des micro-courants que constitue chaque petite vie qu’elle croise. Ce ne sont que de simples particules emportées par le flot du temps : leur importance à l’échelle de l’Histoire est nulle, et elles ne se rendent pas compte de influence de l’Histoire en marche sur leur petite existence. Et pourtant chaque jour vécu, chaque rencontre faite ont leur importance pour eux, et tant pis si ça n’apporte rien au reste de l’univers.

Même en sachant leur futilité face à l’éternité, elle apprécie désormais autant les petits remous ponctuels que les grands courants du temps.


	12. Ami/Setsuna - Rapprochement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux extrémités du système solaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rapprochement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Mercury’ Mizuno Ami/’Pluto’ Meiō Setsuna  
>  **Genre :** relationship upgrade  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Joindre les deux bouts » pour 31_jours > (20 juillet ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux extrêmes qui se rejoignent, la planète la plus proche du Soleil et la plus éloignée, Mercure et Pluton... Les distances spatiales ne sont rien.   
Au-delà d’une relation de mentor et d’élève, d’admiratrice et de subrogée grande sœur, elles ont des personnalités proches et des centres d’intérêt qui se recoupent. Ami grandit et Setsuna se fait moins distante.   
Faisant fi des anciens interdits sur la vie des guerrières jurées, déjà balayés par d’autres avant elles, un nouvel amour se noue entre elles.


	13. Usagi & Mako - Sans préjugé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Makoto a débarqué dans sa nouvelle école…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans préjugé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** Tsukino Usagi et Kino Makoto  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "loin de mère" et j’ai fait une boulette en voulant en reprendre les sonorités  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome… 3 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Loin de mettre la nouvelle définitivement à l’écart, Usagi décide de s’en faire une amie.

Les professeurs et les autres élèves voient d’un œil mauvais son transfert en cours d’année, l’uniforme de son établissement précédent qu’elle garde encore, ses cheveux bouclés, sa haute taille… elle fait plus que son jeune âge, et l’impression de puissance qui se dégage d’elle effraie. Avant même de chercher à la connaître, on catalogue Kino comme délinquante potentielle et on s’en éloigne.

Sauf Usagi, qu’elle attire…


	14. Makoto - Chacune son rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un beau rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chacune son rêve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage :** Sailor Jupiter-Kino Makoto  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Oh oui, un corps sexy et un caractère emporté, un mélange détonnant qu'il adore et auquel il ne peut que succomber. »  
> d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc Dead Moon ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Succomber à l'attrait de la facilité c'est quelque chose qui tente chaque Senshi tour à tour. Elles font bravement face à cette tentation et la rejettent pour accomplir leur devoir, un peu honteuse de leurs pensées égoïstes.

Makoto s'en veut particulièrement : les rêves personnels de ses amies restent de belles ambitions. Devenir prêtresse, médecin ou même idol c'est faire quelque chose de sa vie. Mais se projeter comme simple femme au foyer ? si elles savaient, ne trouveraient-elles pas cela minable…

…ou non. Elles restent ses amies et ne la jugent pas.


	15. Setsuna - Pour ses beaux yeux ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna infirmière scolaire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour les beaux yeux de l’infirmière scolaire…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** Meiō Setsuna et des élèves  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Amenez-vous, on a encore un blessé! » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : je crois que c'était le début de l'avant-dernier arc ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Encore un blessé ? s’étonne Setsuna en voyant débarquer un enfant au genou ensanglanté dans son infirmerie, soutenu par deux camarades et accompagné par un troisième qui porte ses affaires.

C’est déjà le cinquième bobo aujourd’hui, il y en a eu trois hier… Hasard étrange, ou est-ce que les élève de cette école sont plus maladroits que d’autres, ou se livrent à des jeux plus violents à la récréation ?  
En soignant la plaie, elle s’en inquiète. Mais pas son patient ni ses amis qui la regardent tous avec adoration.

Un nouveau soupçon la traverse. Et si… ils le faisaient exprès ?


	16. Mina/Rei - Vénus & Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un couple marié ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vénus et Mars (n’étaient pas mariés ; juste amants)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako/HIno Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié ? »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié, oui ? lança Usagi, mi agacée mi amusée par les prises de bec interminables de Rei et Minako.  
C’était censé être une plaisanterie. Ses amies ne la goûtèrent pas.

Rei pâlit, Minako rougit, et toutes deux, au lieu de protester haut, clair et net, s’embrouillèrent dans des dénégations des plus suspectes.  
Mako aggrava les choses en déclarant trouver cela adorable et être tellement heureuse pour elles, et relança leurs protestations désespérées.


	17. Neo Queen Serenity - Cesse toute violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faudrait arrêter tout ça. De force s'il le faut ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour que cesse toute violence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** Neo Queen Serenity  
>  **Genre :** Well Intentionned Extremist  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Autant en finir avec tout ça, la douleur et la violence, cela n’avait que trop duré. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tout ça, la douleur et la violence, cela n’avait que trop duré. Mettre fin aux guerres et aux conflits en étant les plus forts pour écraser les belligérants en lice, ça ne marchait pas. La défaite entraînait des frustrations et des rebellions ultérieures, donc de nouveaux conflits, et les écraser à leur tour n’était pas la solution.

Non, le problème n’est pas la force, les armes, mais bien la violence inhérente des humains. C’est à la base qu’il faut le résoudre. En modifiant les personnalités s’il le faut ?


	18. Haruka/Michiru - Homme et femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question de genre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Homme et femme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ten'ō Haruka/Kaiō Michiru, Meiō Setsuna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il ne pouvait y retourner, au risque d’éteindre ses deux cœurs à la fois. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À la fois homme et femme, Sailor Uranus combine les forces des deux genres, raconte Neptune. Plus réservée, Haruka préférerait dire qu’elle n’est ni homme ni femme parce qu’elle ne fait pas de différence entre les deux.

Ayant appris à les connaître toutes deux sous formes humaines, Pluto n’a heureusement pas l’esprit assez taquin pour oser affirmer à voix haute qu’elle cumule aussi les défauts classiquement attribués aux deux. Et Setsuna est la seule à graviter d’assez près autour de leur couple pour deviner que, foin des rôles que les gens voient traditionnellement, c’est Michiru qui porte la culotte métaphorique.


	19. Starlight/Senshi - Cuisine, coucher, montrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Starlights jouent un peu. "Qui voudrais-tu ..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la cuisine, dans ton lit et en public  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sailor Starlight/Sailor Senshi  
>  **Genre :** lourdingue  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Disons que je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n’ai jamais réussi à mettre Kogami dans mon lit. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Avertissements :** où les Starlights tiennent leur rôle de jeunes mecs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc de Galaxia  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ami dans mon lit, Mako à la cuisine, et Rei comme escorte sociale, propose Taiki.  
\- Ami ? se récrie Yaten. Drôle d’idée.  
\- Comme escorte sociale à la limite, elle serait à ta mesure, suggère Seiya, mais pour coucher… ça m’étonne aussi.  
\- Je vous parie n’importe quoi qu’elle a des ressources cachées sur ce plan. Je le sens.  
\- Si tu le dis…  
\- Et pour Seiya, se moque Yaten : la réponse est courue d’avance. Usagi, Usagi et Usagi.  
\- Ça n’est pas vrai, s’insurge Seiya. Je dirais… Mako à la cuisine, on est d’accord. Michiru pour sortir et Minako pour coucher ?


	20. Kotono & Rei - Modèle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle l’admire tant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un modèle à imiter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages :** Kotono et Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle n’a pas la personnalité de Rae, même si elle tente si fort de lui ressembler. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle n’a pas la personnalité de Rei, même si elle tente si fort de lui ressembler, regrette Kotono. Elle a beau faire des efforts pour l’imiter, toutes ces façons de faire qu’elle admire tant chez sa senpai ne lui viennent pas naturellement à elle.

Quand elle s’en désole, Rei, généreusement, la console.  
\- Tu les remarques les façons qui sont différentes des tiennes, mais tu ne vois pas celles qui sont identiques. Et tu as un réel désir de bien faire, pas par orgueil ou par obligation : sois toi-même et tu y arriveras, tu n’as pas besoin de m’imiter.


End file.
